


[圈套 AU] 章节4 - 成瘾（上）

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 17





	[圈套 AU] 章节4 - 成瘾（上）

（上）  
孟少飞赶到酒吧，看到吧台处趴着的人，原来只是喝醉了，Andy这家伙在电话里说的没头没尾，还不等他问清楚就挂断了，害他以为唐毅出了什么事，心急火燎地跑来。  
“哟～这么着急啊～看来你对阿毅还余情未了嘛～～”Andy微眯着那双媚惑的凤眼漫不经心地说道。  
出乎意料地，孟少飞没和他抬扛，要知道从前他俩可是“死对头”，一见面就吵吵的那种。少飞轻轻拨弄了下唐毅散落在额前的发，看样子是醉的不轻，忍不住埋怨，  
“你怎么也不劝他一下，让他喝这么多。”  
“‘我’劝？我劝的动才行啊，你不知道全世界他只听你的话吗”  
“... ...早就不是了，他现在...讨厌我还来不及。”  
“哦～？是哦，那你干嘛还担心他？”  
孟少飞愣了一下，也不解释。  
“阿毅这个人你知道的，口是心非惯了。兴许酒后能让他吐真言，哎，别说我不帮你哦～他还住在老地方。”说完给了孟少飞一个意味深长的笑。  
孟少飞白了他一眼，这家伙根本就是看热闹不嫌事儿大吧。  
少飞背起唐毅，  
“走啦～”  
Andy扬扬下巴，目送他离开，回想起方才唐毅借酒消愁、颓废失意的样子，无可奈何地摇摇头。

孟少飞背着唐毅一步步走上楼梯，背上的人睡得很沉，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他颈间，少飞这才意识到他们已经很久没有这样亲近。快到家门口的时候，唐毅动了动身子，双臂无意识地环抱住少飞的脖子，唇瓣时不时触碰到少飞的耳尖，耳畔传来他含混地耳语，  
“孟少飞...”  
少飞不自觉地放慢脚步，  
“孟...少飞...你...混蛋...”  
“大 混 蛋... ...你真狠，你知道这些年我有多难过吗...你好不容易回来，却把我当陌生人...”  
唐毅的手臂再次收紧，脸埋在少飞的肩窝里蹭了蹭，好委屈的样子。少飞停下脚步，深深叹了口气，眼神里尽是落寞。

孟少飞把唐毅放在床上，简单擦了擦身子，给他换上舒服的睡袍，一番折腾下来，他总算可以坐在床边休息一会儿。床上熟睡的人呼吸已经趋于平稳，却仍带着酒精的迷醉，灼的周围的空气也升了几分温度。少飞看着他，心绪很乱。接着，就在他自己都没有意识到时，他已经鬼使神差地用手抚摸起唐毅的脸颊。皮肤的温热感让他一时间没有放手，而是静静地打量他，微拧的眉宇、高挺的鼻梁、红润的嘴唇。少飞的拇指触上那双柔软的唇瓣，带着些许迟疑，却又无法自抑地轻轻摩挲着，明亮的眸子端详着安然熟睡的人。  
这是自四年前的分别以来，他唯一一次有机会近距离好好地观察他。印象里重逢那天起，似乎每每相遇，他们总是剑拔弩张，唐毅看他的眼神，更多的是冷漠和厌嫌，即便孟少飞刻意伪装成毫不在意的样子，他也无法逃避自己内心深处对唐毅存有的歉疚感。现在这样破天荒的平静以对还是第一次。他还和以前一样的好看，只是容颜中多了一些忧郁。他从前也不常笑，可是并没有那种苦大仇深的疲惫感。  
【唐毅，你的改变是因为我么？如果真是这样，是不是我们从一开始就不要重逢比较好？】  
少飞这样想着，突然觉得有些难过，觉得唐毅好可怜，而他的苦楚因他而起，他想要表达自己的歉意却无法开口，也是的，他又能做些什么呢？这些年过去了，一切都已事过境迁。他入了黑道，他成了警察，对立的身份，老实说少飞并不在意，他在乎的是自己在唐毅心上烙下的伤，他是内疚的，一直刻意保持着距离，即便唐毅三番五次对他刁难讽刺，他全然接受，他不想解释，或者说是害怕解释，怕解释会带给彼此更多不必要的羁绊。他怕有一天，自己又会忍不住再次靠近他，跟他说着抱歉，请求他让自己回到他的身边。这恐怕是一种奢望了吧... ... 

也许混乱的思绪激化了他的本能，让他本能地俯下身，唇触碰上那双他思念许久的柔软，轻轻吮吻。他亲的小心翼翼，生怕惊动了睡着的人，害怕他察觉自己对他一丝一毫的眷恋，萦绕在唐毅周身的酒气令他有些眩晕。

突然，一双手扣住了少飞的双肩，将他整个人扳开一段距离，他有些恍惚地睁开眼，看见唐毅正微眯着眼仰视他，心跳顷刻间就乱了节奏，用水汪汪的杏眸痴痴地瞧他，忘了反应。  
“少飞... ...”唐毅好似无意识地呢喃着。  
心说不好，少飞挣巴着要起身离开，却被唐毅大力拉了回来，一个翻身钳制在身下。  
“少飞... ...少飞......”  
酒精作用的关系让唐毅的脸颊滚烫的骇人，脑子更是混沌一片，他的眼里只有少飞，四年来萦绕在他脑海的那双眸子他是绝对不会认错的。此刻，朝思暮想的人就在自己怀里，哪怕是梦也好，他疯狂地想要和他亲近。所以，他想都没想就倾身下来封住了少飞的唇。  
“唔... ...”  
孟少飞下意识的开始挣扎，双手攥成拳抵着唐毅的胸膛推搡，却因为二人的距离太近有些使不上力，双腿在床褥上胡乱蹬蹭着。他喘着粗气别过头去，唐毅密集急切的吻落到他的左脸颊上。可能是被他的挣扎惹恼了，唐毅加重了压制的力气，双腿收拢，将少飞的腿牢牢箍在中间，再把他的双手放置头顶，一只手牵制住他的手腕，腾出的另一只则利落地抽出自己睡袍腰间的带子捆住了他的双手，将其压在少飞自己的颈后牢牢禁锢。动弹不得的人更慌了，开始愈加猛烈地反抗。  
“唐毅不要这样，放开我！放开！！”  
他扭动着身子，却不曾想自己来回磨蹭的双腿无意中擦过唐毅身下的敏感，已经半勃的利器在裤子里隐隐呈现出轮廓，箍得很是难受。唐毅觉得浑身像着了火，粗重的呼吸喷洒在少飞的脸颊和颈间。他用大手将少飞的脸扳回来直面自己，唇堵上他的嘴，这一回已经不是亲吻，而是啃噬。他粗暴地吸吮着少飞质地柔软厚实的双唇、摩擦在两片粉嫩上，留下火辣辣的痕迹和唇角隐约可见的粉斑。  
“少飞... ...呵... ...为什么不要......少飞... ....”  
少飞的衬衫前襟被大力扯开，白皙的胸口大片敞露着，唐毅轻唤着他的名字，急切地亲吻啃咬他的脖子。  
“放开我！！嗯... ....哼呃... ...”  
少飞含混地重复着，却起了反效果，仿佛他越是抵抗，唐毅的情绪就越高涨，以至于身上的人变本加厉地蹂躏着他的红唇，吸吮啃咬他的脖子、锁骨、喉结，还有胸口袒露的粉粒，惹得少飞大腿根内侧一阵难耐的痉挛，头皮发麻，感官在唐毅一次次用唇舌和指腹轮番刺激他的乳首时变得极为亢奋，喉间渗出已然慢慢失守的呻吟声，再也无力说出遏止的话语。即便理智千万次告诉他要远离唐毅，却不敌区区一次亲密接触，他的身体已经本能地起了反应。  
“为什么不要...你也有反应了不是吗...你还要骗我到什么时候...”  
唐毅的手掌隔着布料盖在少飞身下的坚硬处，吻一路向下，退下他的裤子，双手从他的膝关节下方绕到上面固定住大腿，头埋在他的腿间毫不犹豫地含住半挺的柱身。少飞瞬间咬紧了牙关，喘息梗在喉间，脸已经泛起潮红，半边脸颊陷在柔软的枕头里，轻微汗湿的刘海铺洒在前额，双眼紧闭着，仍试图用理智与欲望做无谓的抗衡。  
唐毅温热的舌身一下接着一下舔过高高扬起的伫立，从囊袋顺到柱体的顶端，惹来整个肉身的颤抖，舌尖轻弹几下尖端的小口，再用潮湿温暖的口腔内壁完全包裹住前段，反复摩擦最为敏感的V型带，  
“哼嗯～～～”  
少飞咬着牙，但嘴角随着唐毅的节奏溢出抑制不住的娇喘，那声音刺激着唐毅加快了速度，放在少飞腿上的手移到他胸前的两处殷红，用指腹画着圈爱抚，时而轻微施压，捏起那两处凸起微微扭转又突然松手，  
“嗯～～～～唐...唐毅，呵啊～～～”  
随着一声绵长的低哼声，少飞的臀微微抬起，脱离了床面，铃口处喷出一股股白浊，落在自己和唐毅的胸膛和小腹，柱身抽动了几下，总算缓缓消停下来，但快感仍源源不断地席卷着脑部神经。  
少飞闭着眼，疲惫又释然地大幅度呼吸，白皙的胸口潮红一片。唐毅栖身在少飞的两腿之间，抚摸着他的脸颊，静静地看着怀里的人因他而变得衣衫凌乱、精神涣散。  
他为少飞拆去手腕处的禁锢，把他的脸转过来正视自己，在那双带着情动的明亮中看到了自己的倒影。  
少飞缓慢地眨着眼，看着拥着自己的人，感觉到两人胯下的炽热正紧紧依偎在一起，唐毅有意无意地动动腰肢，二人的惹火处便产生了微妙的摩擦感。内心的欲望再次被一点点燃起。少飞慌乱地试图挺动身子，却被唐毅立即收紧了双臂禁锢在怀里，终究是无法逃离追随的目光。他听见男人用温柔又略带撒娇的声音说着，   
“少飞，不要拒绝我，我很想你... ...难道你一点都不想我么？”  
口中的思念似乎是在控诉他的“无情”，让少飞顿时心软到不行，放弃了所有反抗和伪装，与他四目相对。此时，唐毅握着两人傲然挺立的分身一齐套弄，小口分泌出的粘液相互交融，成为最佳的润滑。他们注视着彼此，不再逃避。少飞主动勾住唐毅的脖子，稍稍抬起身子亲吻他的脖侧、用舌头舔他的耳垂和唇角，唐毅下意识地加快了手上的速度，直到两人额头相抵，同时体验到颅内窜动的电流，落入云端后的畅快淋漓让二人同时发出满足的叹息。唐毅埋在少飞的肩窝休息了一阵，少飞像小猫似的蹭了蹭他的脸颊，柔软的发丝扫过唐毅的皮肤，酥酥痒痒的，软糯地发出邀请，  
“唐毅，我也想你... ...抱我...好不好？”  
几乎是下一秒，他已经抹过一些方才二人留下的液迹涂抹在少飞的穴口和自己的分身上，眼神注视着身下的人，将硕大的尺寸一点点埋进极热极紧的密穴。  
痛，是第一鲜明的感觉。这些年被冷落的身子突然被硕大的利刃凿开，即便再温柔的动作也令承受的人疼到青筋暴起。少飞的指甲陷进唐毅背部的皮肉里，额上渗出细密的汗。唐毅没进一步动作，尽管潮热紧致的体感让他迫不及待想要疯狂占有，但他知道少飞会痛，故而将柔软的舌探入那人口中，少飞用唇瓣接住，仔细地吮吸唐毅的舌身，碰撞出令人羞涩的水声。

这一吻绵长且温柔，少飞似乎感觉到甬道中的痛觉在渐渐消退，他用手掌抚着唐毅紧致的臀部开始引导他律动起来。接收到邀请，唐毅再也无法克制地发起猛烈地冲击，撞击声和着少飞的声声呻吟回荡在屋内，让唐毅完全丧失了理智。  
他将少飞的一条腿架在自己肩上大肆开凿，每一下都进到最深处。他别过脸，用唇舌舔吻着少飞小腿内侧光滑的肌肤，手指尖在腿外侧上下往复的轻轻扫拨，弄的少飞有些酥痒，忍不住发出断断续续的娇嗔，  
“哼......嗯......啊～～～～唐、唐毅... ...”   
唐毅心呼一声该死，整个人倾身下来，更为剧烈地进出，少飞的惊叫声越发不受控，甚至带着哭腔，一声声牵动着唐毅的心。  
他把自己肩上的腿放下来，将少飞的双腿打横放在侧边，就着这姿势，肆意顶撞内部最脆弱的那粒，同时用嘴紧紧含住少飞的一侧乳首，一边手拨弄着另一颗殷红的坚挺。多重刺激下，少飞的手紧紧揪着头侧的被子，脚趾都舒服地蜷曲起来，发出令人欲罢不能的哼哼声。

情欲中的人根本无法控制自己的行为，唐毅心上竟升起想要得寸进尺的冲动。他把少飞的双腿架到自己肩上，此时，体内坚硬挺拔布满血丝的庞然大物已经死死抵压着那颗粗粒，诱发阵阵煎熬的酸胀之感，再加上唐毅暴虐地撞击，少飞产生了整个人快要被他贯穿劈裂的错觉，还有濒临释放却又屡屡与沸点失之交臂的凌迟感，整个身子软成一滩水，意识都模糊了。  
唐毅的眼神直勾勾地注视着身下的人，生怕错过丝毫令他兴奋的微表情。他看见少飞下颌紧咬，摇头挣扎着，颤栗地呜咽道，  
“呵啊～～～～帮帮我...求你...让我射...呜呜呜”  
唐毅的动作突然慢了下来，深入浅出地每隔几秒狠狠撞击一次那颗粗栗。少飞感觉自己好似溺在海里，飘飘忽忽，十指指尖凹陷在唐毅的大腿根部，关节泛着白。  
“你要谁帮你？嗯？”唐毅用拇指抚弄着他的唇瓣问道。  
“你... ...要你...”  
“我是谁？孟少飞，叫我的名字。”唐毅的语气坚决，不容商榷，  
“说。”  
说着，又是一计重击。  
“哼啊～～～～”少飞已经全然失了神志，分身和甬道中的快感扩散到大腿根、小腹、胸口，乃至遍及全身各处，让他的欲望无所遁形，  
“唐、唐毅... ...”少飞强忍着情潮模糊的轻唤道。  
似乎存心与他作对，唐毅仍旧不依不饶，  
“谁？我听不见。再说一遍。”  
又是一下狠烈的暴击，皮肉的碰撞发出清脆的声响。少飞的分身已经紧绷到了极致，带着深紫红，抵在唐毅的小腹来回摩擦，时不时抽动一下，小口更是挂满了分泌出的透明爱液，却始终无法释放。  
“唐毅！我要你唐毅！...我好难受，救我，求求你～～～啊～～～～”  
听到呼救声，唐毅疼惜地一把握住那根柱体开始快速地上下套弄，异常敏感的官能让少飞已全然失去思考的能力，小口微微张开，大幅度呼吸以缓解好似要蹦出胸腔的心率。  
此情此景，唐毅咽了咽口水，迫不及待地封上那抹红唇，逮着内里乖巧的小舌含吮，像是在吃着一颗令人上瘾流连的糖果。在口腔、乳首、柱身和甬道内腺体的多重刺激下，少飞发出崩溃的哭叫，不多时便到达了高///潮，分身在唐毅掌心颤动数下，射出粘稠的白浊，随之而来的还有腔道内的剧烈收缩，本就紧致的吸附绞着唐毅的命脉更甚，他也终于坚持不住，低吼着在少飞体内释放。  
两人歇息了片刻便马不停蹄开始新一轮“交战”，仿佛谁都不想放过谁一般，非要从彼此身上索取地片刻不留才愿善罢甘休。一整夜，二人一次又一次的激烈交锋，直到谁也再无气力，才恋恋不舍地相拥睡去。

破晓时分，孟少飞醒了，发现自己被唐毅搂在怀里，力道很紧，他的左脸颊感受到唐毅胸膛的温热。脑中两人翻云覆雨的画面和声音一点点回温，理智再次回占上风，让他羞臊了脸。屋外很静，他的心跳声仿佛近在耳畔。不知道是不是久违的亲昵让少飞整个人都变得多愁善感起来，过去两人之间的种种回忆也如潮水汹涌而至。少飞抽出右手去摸唐毅的脸，相较于醉酒那会儿体温降了许多。食指顺着他的眉毛、鼻梁、唇角，最后停在下嘴唇最饱满的位置，轻轻抚弄了一会儿。视线慢慢下移，停在唐毅左胸口的疤痕... ...   
他稍稍起身，温热的唇触上那个伤疤。他多么希望这四年的分别不过是一场梦，醒来后的他们，他还是那个外冷内热不苟言笑的唐毅，而他还是那个在他身边总是笑的没心没肺的孟少飞。


End file.
